


HenRen: the beginning

by onlesbesoins



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28623120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlesbesoins/pseuds/onlesbesoins
Summary: Through short snippets, we see how Hen and Karen met and grew closer and eventually became the couple, and the family, they are now.
Relationships: Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Caffeine and carbs

Hen didn’t know who she was, but damn she was gorgeous. Dark hair and eyes, beautiful caramel skin. She was easily the most beautiful woman she had EVER seen but she had no idea who she was. The other woman took a sip of her coffee and frowned, staring at her computer, her nose wrinkling  _ just so _ and Hen’s heart leaped. God, she was SO screwed.

She went to the coffee shop every day off to see if she could spot that girl. She was starting to feel like a stalker, the one that people warned you about. The crazy lady waiting at the coffee shop to see if she could the woman who had no idea that she even existed.

Then she walked in, wearing leggings and an oversized UCLA hoodie, her hair done in twists. Inhaling sharply and decided to take a leap of faith. She knew her order by heart. Large café americano with one milk and an apple bran muffin. Hen ordered them and with shaking hands, placed the muffin and coffee on the table in front of the other woman.

Dark eyes flicked up, a sliver of a tongue poking out, and Hen’s heart almost exploded. 

“I…didn’t order this.”

Hen shrugged and wrung her hands in front of her. “Yeah, I know but…umm…this is what you order when you come here, right?”

A pen being placed on a fake wood table and the sound of her laptop closing. The other woman stared at her before her lips curled into a small smile. “Yeah, it is.” Slowly, she kicked out the other chair and nodded to it. “The least I can do is ask you to sit since you’ve now enabled my caffeine and carb addiction.” Sipping the coffee, she glanced at Hen and smiled. “I’m Karen Baker.”

Hen lowered herself on the chair and felt her cheeks warm. “I’m Heneritta, but no one ever calls me that.”

Karen’s eyes sparkled and her lips curled up into a full smile. “Well then what should I call you?”

_ Baby. _ Hen exhaled softly as she picked at her nails. “Hen. I’m Hen Wilson.”

“Hi Hen Wilson.” 

Thankful that her skin was dark enough to hide the blush that covered her cheeks. Hen’s eyes traced over Karen’s face, her cheeks warming again. The other woman was tiny, slight, long lashes framing her dark eyes. She was so gorgeous it made Hen’s heart stop beating. “S-So, what are you reading?”

A perfectly manicured eyebrow arched and Karen shook her head. “Astrophysical conditions for the emergence of life. Well, gathering research, I’m working on my PHD in astrophysics.”

“Shit, you’re an actual rocket scientist!”

Karen shrugged, her cheeks darkening. “Well working towards it at least. I’m doing some research with NASA on the survivability of life on Mars, as well as some astrobiology…” She bit down on the inside of her cheek and gave Hen a shy smile. “Sorry, I ramble.”

_ You can keep talking to me all day.  _ “It’s fine.” Hen said quietly. 

“What about you? What do you do?”

Hen shrugged and gave Karen a gentle smile. “Um...I’m training to be a paramedic firefighter.” She glanced up shyly to gauge Karen’s reaction. 

“That’s amazing.” Karen said, a bright smile on her face.

“It’s...it’s not as amazing as what you do.”

It was Karen’s turn to shrug and she picked off a piece of her muffin and popped it into her mouth. “It’s nerdy, but I get to use the observatory and that’s cool.” She averted her gaze. “It might not be the doctor that my parents wanted, but I’ll eventually get a Dr. in front of my name.” She looked back at Hen and gave her a shy look and moved to open her laptop. “I should...probably...get back to researching.”

“Oh right!” Hen hopped up and shook her head. “Sorry, I totally interrupted you.” 

Karen smiled and opened her laptop. “You brought caffeine and carbs. My hero.”

Hen’s heart fluttered madly and she tried to look calm and collected. “Umm...yeah.” She moved to get up before taking the pen on the table and wrote her number on Karen’s hand. “Text me if you want more coffee and carbs.”

The younger woman blinked a few times before pulling out her phone and sending a quick text and gave Hen a smile. “Now you have mine.” She opened her laptop and turned it on. “I’ll see you later, Hen Wilson.” Pulling out a pair of glasses, she put them on and then headphones and went off into her own world of numbers and theories.

Hen watched a few moments before slipping out of the cafe, her heart a thousand pounds lighter.


	2. I can't be, can I?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen and Hen meet for drinks.

Karen tugged at her top nervously as she sat at the table in the expensive restaurant. Her heart beat wildly and she fought the urge to run. She liked Hen and that in and of itself terrified her. Karen didn’t  _ like _ girls, at least not like that. Or at least she didn’t think she did. She couldn’t. She wasn’t raised like that. Her father was a preacher in a Baptist church, her mother was a nurse and taught Sunday school every week. This  _ couldn’t  _ be her. Taking a long sip of the wine she had ordered to calm her nerves, she finally looked up and saw Hen walking towards her. The older woman sat down across from her, her brilliant smile lighting up her face. Her heart leaped again.  **_Fuck_ ** .

“Hey, sorry I’m late. My shift went a bit long and then I had to go home and change and then I got caught in traffic.” Hen said quickly.

Reaching out, Karen placed her hand over the other woman’s and gave it a soft squeeze. “It’s fine.” She said softly before pulling her hand back, amazed that there wasn’t an arc of electricity between the two of them. Fuck. Looking down, Karen took a few deep breaths before giving Hen a smile. “I haven’t been here long.” She flagged down the waitress and motioned for another glass of wine to be delivered.

Fingers reached out and ran softly over the lip of the wine glass, gaze avoided. 

“Are you okay?” Hen finally asked after her wine came.

Karen looked up and nodded slowly. “Yeah.” Her smile quivered slightly and she shrugged. 

They ordered and the nervous energy hung around over them, Karen ordering two more glasses of wine. She wasn’t a drinker, but it seemed to be easier the more alcohol flowed in her veins. 

When they left the restaurant, Hen reached for her hand and took it gently, and Karen forgot how to breathe. They walked to a small park and Hen snagged a bench before sitting down and looking at the woman beside her.

“Okay, what’s going on?”

Karen stared at her, eyes wide, fear evident. “Hen...I…” She bit down on her lower lip to stop it from quivering. “I...I’ve never done this.”

Eyebrows furrowed and Hen looked at the younger woman. “Done what exactly?”

“THIS!” The desperation was heavy in Karen’s voice. “This. Us. Two...women.” Her voice ended in a desperate whisper, tears in her voice and welling in her eyes. 

“Oh.” Hen looked at the other quietly and reached out and interlaced their hands. “I just thought…” She slid closer, gauging Karen’s reaction. “I’m sorry, but I want to promise you that I will be here for you. If this is something you want, if this is something you feel, I’ll help you through it.”

Karen’s eyes were glued to their hands, silence enveloping them. “I’ve never...felt anything.” She whispered. “With anyone that I dated. I just thought that it was the way that I was built, that I would never…” She shrugged softly. “But...I feel like we have something Hen. I’m not sure what it is because I’ve never had it, but everyone talks about how they feel  _ that thing _ when they’re with someone they’re attracted to, and I’ve never ever felt like that.” 

“Okay,” Hen looked at Karen and waited for her to meet her gaze. “If you feel like that, what’s the problem? Are you scared?”

A nod.

“I understand, Karen.” Hen said softly. “I really do. It’s not like I CHOSE this either, to be a black lesbian woman, but it’s who I am.” She gave the other woman a gentle supportive smile. “You should find out who you are, Karen. I would never push you either way, but I would be lying if I didn’t say that I am attracted to you.”

A flush of her cheeks and a shake in her hands. Karen exhaled slowly through her nose and closed her eyes before opening them again and looking at Hen. She inched closer to her until their thighs touched and Karen turned so they were face to face. Her hand reached out and gently rested on Hen’s face. It was slow, so fucking slow, but Hen was willing to wait. Their lips met, butterfly touches before meeting a bit harder. There should have been sparks flying between them because that’s what it felt like, an electrical charge that would knock out two or three city blocks.

Then, as quick as it happened, Karen pulled away. Her eyes were wide with fear and she jumped back quickly. Getting to her feet, Karen paced, like really paced, around the open space. Hen understood what she was going through and knew that this wasn’t the place that Karen should be to have this existential crisis.

“Did you drive?” Hen asked softly.

Karen shook her head. “I...I don’t live far from here.”

“Then let’s go, you should be somewhere where you feel safe.”

They walked, Hen staying close but giving Karen some space until they arrived at a well kept townhouse, and Karen finally managed to get her key in the door and swing it open. It was clean, organized, smelling of jasmine and vanilla with soft undertones. It was Karen. She toed off her shoes before walking over to the couch and sitting on it, head in hands. Hen followed suit and sat next to her, their knees touching.

“It’s okay, you know. You’re allowed to be who you are. I would never judge you.”

“You’re not the one I’m worried about judging me.” Karen said honestly. 

Silence. 

“Everyone starts somewhere, Karen.” Hen said gently. “I knew in high school that I liked girls and I was scared. Terrified actually, but I learned. Everyone goes through the same feelings you’re going through now, Karen.”

“Scared?”

“Yes.”

“Confused?”

“Yes.”

“Alone?”

Hen took Karen’s hands in hers and squeezed them softly. “Karen, you are not alone in this. I am with you every step of the way.”

“What if -” Karen dragged her eyes away nervously and exhaled softly, an errant tear escaping. 

“If we just end up being friends? I’ll be here for that too.” Hen finished with a grin. It would kill her if they ended up being just friends and Karen ended up with another woman, but she would support her regardless. She reached out and brushed the tear off her cheek. “No tears now.”

Karen nodded and leaned into her touch. “Thank you, Hen.” She gave her a tight lipped smile before sliding over so their bodies were flush. “Can I kiss you again?”

Hen’s heart exploded into a million pieces and she somehow lost her voice. She nodded gently and melted as their lips touched. Even if they ended up just friends, Hen swore at that moment that she would do everything in her power to protect Karen Baker. The kisses were soft and gentle, almost innocent. Slowly Karen pulled away, her cheeks warm and pink.

“You’re gorgeous.” Hen whispered, afraid to break the bubble that they were both in.

Karen looked up through long dark lashes and flushed. 

“What? No one has ever told you that?”

“No.”

“You are. And so incredibly smart and tons of other things but I forgot them because you kissed them out of me.” Hen teased taking Karen’s hand and squeezing it. “I should go. Give you some space.”

Shaking her head, Karen returned the gentle squeeze. “Please stay? I don’t want to be alone.”

She couldn’t say no and Hen nodded. 

Karen relaxed and grabbed a remote and turned on the TV. She found Harry Potter playing and rested her head on Hen’s shoulder. Parkway through the movie, Hen found herself lying on the couch with Karen’s head on her chest, a blanket thrown over them. She ran her fingers through Karen’s hair gently as she focused on the woman far more than the movie.

There were no words exchanged, there didn’t need to be. It was well past midnight when the movie ended, Karen sleeping restlessly on her chest. The smaller woman finally awoke and blinked heavily. “I gotta big bed.” She mumbled sleepily. “And i can get you a change of clothes.”

It wasn’t a request and Hen nodded as she followed Karen into her bedroom. Karen pulled out a pair of sweats and a shirt before disappearing into the washroom. She emerged a few moments later wearing a pair of pj pants and a tank top. The silence continued as they crawled into the large bed. Hen stayed respectfully on her side until she felt the warmth of another body against her. Turning, she wrapped her arms around the other woman and closed her eyes. She just hoped, and prayed, that they wouldn’t end up just friends. 

“Goodnight, Karen.” Hen whispered in the darkness.

Only the soft gentle breathing answered her, but the smaller body tucked itself into her and Hen tightened her grip, praying that one day she would never have to let go.


	3. Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen meets Hen's friends. As a friend.

“She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met.” Hen lamented as she put the beer bottle to her lips and took a swallow.

Athena arched her eyebrow and stared at her friend with a smirk. “I thought Eva was the most beautiful woman you’ve ever met.”

If looks could kill, Athena would be dead. Instead she laughed and took another sip of her beer. “Sorry, anyway, this new woman.”

Hen sighed and put her drink down. “She’s amazing, Athena. She’s getting her doctorate in astrophysics. She’s literally a rocket scientist, ‘Thena.” She ran her hand over her head.

“So what’s the problem?” The older woman examined the other woman, knowing that there was something more than what Hen was telling her.

“She’s a newborn.” At Athena’s confused look, Hen started to explain. “She’s a baby lesbian, or bisexul or whatever. She doesn’t know what she is yet. We kissed and it was amazing and we slept together -”

“YOU WHAT?!” 

A small smile crossed Hen’s face and she shook her head. “Not like that.” She said with a chuckle. “We talked, and she was scared and confused and we watched a movie on her couch. Then she asked if I wanted to stay the night, so we just...slept.”

Athena nodded and gave her friend a smile. “When do I get to meet this woman?” She asked, her eyebrows arching. “I have to vet her, you know.”

“You’re gonna scare her away.”

“I will not. If she’s important to you, she’s important to me, Hen.”

Karen’s head was on Hen’s lap, the older woman gently running her fingers through her braids. They had ordered in this time, Thai food, and watched another movie. Hen was okay taking this as slow as Karen wanted, as slow as she needed.

“What are your plans for next Friday?” Hen asked softly, looking down and brushing her lips over Karen’s forehead.

“Don’t know yet, why?” 

Swallowing hard, Hen looked at the woman under her. “Uh...some friends...they want to get together for drinks.”

An eyebrow arched, and Karen gave Hen a gentle smile. “Uhh...yeah. I can do drinks.” She took her hand and squeezed it before pulling it down to her lips and pressing a soft kiss on her knuckles. 

“I’ll just introduce you as my friend.” Hen said, her movements slowing as they raked through her hair. “We don’t need to hold hands or do anything…”

Karen looked up at her, eyes huge and round framed by the longest darkest lashes Hen had ever seen. Hen gave her a reassuring smile and pressed a kiss on the top of her nose. “I told you before, I will never make you do anything you’re not comfortable with, and I won’t out you, even to my friends.”

“You’re pretty amazing, Hen Wilson.”

A smile crossed Hen’s face and she grinned down at Karen and pecked her lips. “Only for you, Karen Baker.”

Karen grinned in agreement and reached for Hen’s hand and guided it back to her hair. “But fair warning you keep doing that I’m going to fall asleep.”

“You’re cute when you sleep.” Hen said with a shrug as her other hand drew nonsensical designs on Karen’s skin. 

The other woman was silent, a slight flush colouring her cheeks. She didn’t stay the night this time, Karen had to go to school for some night viewing, whatever that was, and she didn't have any guest passes, but it didn’t matter. When their lips touched softly, Hen couldn’t stop the electricity that shot through her.

“When is your class over?” Hen asked as she tugged on her jacket.

“Seven am, why?”

“Breakfast date then.” She said with a grin. “I know a great little place. How about I drop you off on campus and then pick you up?”

Karen packed her backpack and hiked it over her shoulders. “It’s your day off, Hen.” She tried to reason as she slipped on her chucks. 

“And I want to spend it with you.” 

A smile and a soft embrace.

“Alright, I’ll text you when I’m done.” Karen smiled as their hands brushed. She locked the door behind her and pressed herself against Hen’s side as they walked out to the other’s SUV. She never knew that things could be so  _ easy _ with another person. Every other relationship seemed like so much work, but things with Hen just came so easy. Sliding into the vehicle, she took Hen’s hand and interlaced their fingers. The older woman looked over and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

After putting in hours in the observatory, Karen’s eyes were burning and her head was throbbing, but she wasn’t going to disappoint Hen.

They went to a little dirty spoon type diner with amazing waffles and coffee. And better yet, no judging looks and Karen felt comfortable enough to sit with Hen’s arm around her shoulders as they ate. She didn’t stiffen or pull away when Hen leaned down and kissed her softly. Stifling a yawn, Karen stretched out under the table and Hen shook her head. “You go to bed, I have to go to work.”

Nodding, Karen dropped some bills on the table before following Hen out of the restaurant. 

“I’ll text you on Friday.” Hen said as she pulled in front of Karen’s.

“Alright.”

Hen leaned over and kissed her softly before pulling away.

The days seemed to drag by until Friday when Hen pulled up in front of Karen’s row house. Karen stepped out in a pair of tight jeans that hugged her in  _ all _ the right places and a rose coloured tank top and a grey cardigan over top. Her hair was down in braids, a light dusting of makeup accentuating her features. Hen’s breath caught in her throat and she shifted uncomfortably in the seat as the other slid in beside her. Karen smelled like vanilla and coffee and sunshine and happiness. “Y-You look beautiful.” Hen mumbled softly, 

The younger woman’s face broke into a wide smile and Karen looked over at Hen, wearing a bright red sweater with matching lipstick. “So do you.”

Hands met on the console, Hen’s larger hand covering Karen’s smaller one. Nervous energy filled the vehicle as they approached the bar. 

“Remember, I’ll just introduce you as my friend. But they’re all great people, Athena and Michael, Chim.” Hen found a parking spot and pulled in before shutting off the engine. She took Karen’s hands in hers and squeezed them gently. The other woman gave her a soft smile and before pulling her hands away and straightening herself. 

They walked into the bar, Karen trailing slightly behind as Hen spotted Athena and Michael and Chim. The two women slid into the bar stools, Hen pulling the chair out and gently pushing it back in for Karen.

“Everyone, this is Karen Baker. This is Athena and Michael Grant, and Chimney Han.” Hen introduced around the table. She ordered a beer for herself and waited until Karen ordered herself a white wine. The conversations came easy, Michael and Chim peppering questions at Karen about her research and space in general. Athena gave Hen a gentle smile and squeezed her arm for reassurance. Athena would never tell Hen how much she hated Eva, but man did she hate Eva. She brought out the worst in her best friend. With Karen, Hen was so much  _ happier. _ She smiled more, honest to goodness smiling. The smile that crinkled her nose and lit up her eyes. The smile that Athena had missed the past couple of years that Hen had been with Eva. The younger woman just seemed  _ lighter  _ around Karen. And for Karen, Athena watched as a light blush covered her cheeks when she looked at Hen and they shared a smile that was obviously meant for just the two of them.

At the end of the night, Hen stood up and helped Karen into her cardigan. Their hands brushed and Karen smiled up at Hen, a soft gentle smile and interlaced their fingers. The two of them left together, Hen waving at their friends over her shoulder. 

Chim watched the two women leave before looking at Athena and Michael. “Hen looks happy.”

Athena nodded and took another sip of her wine. “Hen  _ is  _ happy.”

As they walked to Hen’s vehicle, Karen squeezed her hand softly. Once they were inside the safety of the vehicle, Hen stared at her, dark eyes wide. “You didn’t have to do that.”

Karen shrugged and gave her a bright smile. “I know I didn’t. That’s why I did it.” She leaned over and caught Hen’s lips with hers. She pulled away slowly, her cheeks tinged a soft pink. “I wanted to, you never pushed me. I don’t want to hide...this.” She said quietly.

Hen’s smile spread across her face, lighting up her eyes. “You amazing, Karen Baker.”

The younger woman shrugged and gave her the shy smile that Hen had started to love. “So are you, Hen Wilson.”


	4. First times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hen and Karen have their first time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a chapter that has consensual adult lesbian sex. If you are a minor or are squeamish about sex, please don't read.

As Hen’s kisses moved lower, her lips brushing over the satin of Karen’s bra. She expected Karen to wiggle away as the kisses progressed and when she didn’t, Hen lifted herself up on her hands and stared down at her girlfriend.

Kiss swollen lips and eyes black, blown with wanton lust, Karen stared up at her. “I…” 

Hen sat back and waited for Karen to be sitting up. She cupped her face, brushing her thumb over her cheek. “We can stop. It’s fine, Karen.” 

Shaking her head, twists bouncing, Karen looked at Hen. “I don’t want to quit.” She whispered softly. “But I’ve never done this before.” She said, her voice catching slightly. 

“I know.” Hen said softy, her hand resting on Karen’s thigh. “But that’s okay, we don’t need to do anything that you’re not comfortable with.”

“That’s the thing, Hen.” Karen whispered. “I want to do it.” She gave her girlfriend a shy smile. “I really really want to do it, but I’ve had...not so great experiences with it. With sex.”

Hen’s face softened and she took Karen’s hand. “I’m sorry, do you want to talk about it?”

The silence washed over them before Karen spoke again. “It just...never felt good.” Karen finally said. “And if I said that it hurt they just said that's the way it was. So that’s the way it was. I led them on.” She shrugged and gave Hen a tiny smile.

“Beautiful.” Hen said softly. “Sex is supposed to fun. It’s supposed to feel good and when you say no or stop or anything that means that you’re not into it, or second guessing or whatever, the other person should stop.” Her eyes flashed and she took Karen’s hand. “I can help you. Show you. And listen to you.” Leaning over, she kissed Karen softly. “I promise you, I will not hurt you.”

“I know you won’t.” Karen replied against her lips. She melted into Hen’s kisses before the taller woman got to her feet and tugged on Karen’s hand. “Not here, this is gonna be done right.” She said with a smirk. 

It was no surprise that Karen’s bedroom was organized and spotless. To say that her girlfriend was slightly anal retentive about a few things and a neat freak was an understatement. Their lips met gently as Hen gently lowered Karen to the black and white bedspread on the large bed. Hen pulled away slowly and gave Karen a gentle smile. “Karen, I want you to let me know how you’re feeling - if you want me to stop please just say so. We can stop.”

Karen gave Hen a smile and reached up to cup Hen’s face. “I will, I promise.”

Gently, Hen tugged off Karen’s top, her lips leaving trails of fire over her caramel skin, her tongue dipping into her navel. “You’re beautiful.” She mumbled against the other’s skin. Her hands quickly unclipped the other’s bra and she looked up, her eyes meeting Karen’s. Karen gave her a smile and a soft nod.

“We’ve done this before,” Karen joked softy, her hands soft on Hen’s head before her breath got caught in her throat as Hen’s hands landed on her breasts, a thumb brushing over her nipple. They had done this before, but there was a heavy blanket of anticipation and nervousness that hung over both of them. Hen’s lips trailed upwards, her tongue brushing over her nipple while her hand gently rolled the other nipple between her two fingers, pulling it softly. She was gentle, her lips nipping at Karen’s cocoa butter flavoured skin, her tongue soothing the soft marks her lips and teeth left. A few moments later, she sat up, her hands resting on Karen’s hips.

“Remember, you can say no. I won’t be upset.” Hen whispered, her fingers playing with the waistband of Karen’s jeans.

“I’m good.” Karen replied. “I trust you.”

Exhaling softly, Hen’s fingers shook as she fought with the button of her jeans before Karen’s hands gently covered her own. She undid her jeans and wiggled out of them, staring up at Hen through long dark lashes. 

“You’re far too clothed for my liking.” The younger woman said with a soft blush, her hands landing on Hen’s hips. “How about we even the playing field a bit?” She squeezed Hen’s hips softly and watched as Hen’s red top was tossed aside and then her bra. Her mouth twitched up into a slight smile and Karen reached up and gently played with her breasts. Sliding her hands down Hen’s hips, she waited until she nodded and she slid her pants down her hips. “There, we’re even.”

Laughing softly, Hen leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on Karen’s lips. “You’re cute.” She whispered before sitting back. Her fingers brushed over her girlfriend’s panties, feeling a small damp spot before looking up at Karen again. Karen’s lip was between her teeth, nervous energy coming off of her in waves. “Are you okay, Beautiful?” Hen asked softly, stopping her movements and pulling her hand away.

“Yes.” Karen whispered. “Please, don’t stop.” She took Hen’s hand and placed a gentle kiss on her palm. “I’m okay.”

With her fingers looped in the waistband of Karen’s underwear, she slid them down her legs slowly, her lips kissing newly revealed skin. She was beautiful. Hen couldn’t drag her eyes away from her. She must’ve been staring at her too long, too hard because Karen’s hands came down to cover herself, an embarrassed sadness in her eyes.

“Hey hey hey.” Hen whispered softly, her hand encircling her wrist. “No, you’re beautiful and perfect I just...I was wondering how I got so fucking lucky.” She said, giving Karen a gentle smile.

Karen’s shy smile lit up her face and she moved her hands. Hen pressed soft kisses across her slim hips and over her pubic bone. Slowly Hen opened Karen’s body, her eyes full of nothing but amazement. “You smell amazing.” She whispered softly. “I bet you taste even better.” Karen was swollen, wetness clinging to her lips and Hen could smell her desperation. “You’re so beautiful.” She mumbled and she took a gentle lick, gathering up the wetness at Karen’s opening. Karen moaned in shock when her hips bucked and her dark eyes flew open. Hen took another lap before pulling away and giving Karen a smile. “You still okay?”

A nod and a gentle squeeze of her hand. Karen’s clitoris was bright pink and hard and the little organ peeked out from under its hood. Hen pressed a kiss to it and let her tongue play with the excited little bud, but Karen’s hips shot off the bed and she let out an uncomfortable sound. 

“I...It’s too much.” Karen moaned as her body arched away from Hen’s mouth.

Hen stroked the inside of her thigh and blew a soft stream of air onto her clit which made the other woman shudder. “You’re very sensitive, hunh? I’m sorry, beautiful, but thank you for telling me. I’ll be more gentle.” Hen pressed a few kisses on the inside of her lover’s thigh. That was the problem, she thought to herself. Karen was too sensitive and obviously no one had the caring or patience to work with that.

Instead of touching her clit directly, Hen started to lash at the little bud through its hood, attacking it from all sides. That seemed to do the trick because Karen was getting wetter and wetter, fluid dripping to soak into the sheets. Pulling away, Hen pressed a soft gentle kiss on the organ before speaking. “I’m going to put my fingers inside of you now, okay?”

Karen nodded desperately, her hips rolling trying to seek more friction. One finger, then two slid into Karen’s body, Hen moaning at the feeling of her silky wetness around her fingers. She started a gentle rhythm, meeting the thrusts of Karen’s hips while still tonguing her clit gently. She felt Karen tense, resisting the build up of her climax. “I’ll catch you.” Hen whispered as she pulled away momentarily before returning to softly bathe Karen’s clit in kisses.

The warmth washed over her in waves and Hen watched in amazement as Karen came undone around her fingers. Her body tensed, her back and hips arching, a soft moan spilling from her mouth. Hen helped her through her orgasm before looking up at the other woman, a smile on her face. “How are you doing, Beautiful?” Hen asked softly as she crawled up and placed a soft kiss on Karen’s lips.

Dark eyelashes fluttered and Karen gave Hen a dopey smile. “That was...wow.”

Laughing softly, Hen brushed a lock of hair off Karen’s face and brushed a kiss over her lips again. “I’m glad.” She softly trailed her fingers over the other’s skin as she waited patiently to come back to earth. A few moments later, Karen propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes tracing up and down Hen’s body. “You’re still wearing your pants.” She accused her with a smile.

It was Hen’s turn to feel the warmth on her cheeks as she blushed. “It’s okay.” She assured the other with another kiss. “You don’t have to do anything. Today was about you.”

Karen nodded, tugging the sheet and wrapping it over her body before looking back at Hen. “I get that, Hen.” She said softly. “But this isn’t a one sided relationship. I might not be good the first time...but I want to try.” Her lower lip quivered and she pulled the sheet harder.

Sitting up, Hen shook her head and cupped Karen’s face in her hands. “No, Beautiful. That’s not what I meant at all. I just don’t want you to feel pressured into doing anything, okay?” Her thumb brushed over Karen’s cheek. “I never want you to feel like you were forced with me.”

Karen leaned into her touch, her eyes closing, eyelashes fluttering. “I don’t.” Her eyes opened and she gave Hen a loving smile. Their lips met again and they kissed softly, until they were lying next to each other, coffee skin a star, contrast to the white and black bedspread. Fingers chased each other over soft skin, chasing racing pulses before Hen leaned over and gently took Karen’s hand and placed it over her sex. She smiled and placed hers over Karen’s. It was a silent game of follow the leader, one set of fingers moving confidently, the other shyer. Soon, the room was punctuated with soft sighs and moans. Karen reached her peak first, Hen’s name rolling off her lips with the sound usually reserved for the devout, the other’s fingers covered in sticky juices. Her fingers moved quickly, following the way Hen’s hips rolled and arched, the older woman’s body finally tensing, her moan swallowed by Karen’s lips.

Their bodies lay there, sticky with cooling sweat, Karen’s hair splayed over Hen’s chest, fingers raking through it softly. 

They laid there in silence before Karen lifted her head up and pressed a few soft kisses across Hen’s collarbone.

“You okay?” Hen whispered softly, humming at the soft kisses on her body.

“I’m great.” Karen replied into Hen’s skin. A few moments longer and Karen wriggled out of Hen’s embrace and went and grabbed a tshirt and tossed it on, Hen following suit and grabbing a pair of underwear and a tank top from her overnight bag. They climbed back to bed, Karen snuggling into Hen’s embrace. The silence washed over them a few moments more before Kren’s voice broke the reverie.

“I think I might be gay.” She whispered.

Propping herself up on her elbow, Hen stared down at her. “Do you like having sex with me?”

Karen blushed and hid her head in Hen’s chest. “Yeah.” She mumbled before looking up. 

“Then I’d say that you’re pretty darn gay.” Hen teased, pressing a kiss on her forehead before the two of them dissolved into giggles. Kissing Karen softly, she grinned and wrapped her arms around her. 

They fell asleep slowly, wrapped up in each other’s arms. 

The sun filled the room and Karen rolled over, the other side of the bed cold. She sighed heavily and tried to put on a brave face. She thought that Hen was different but she was used to being disappointed by this point in her life. Sighing, she got to her feet and pulled on an oversized pair of sweats and a UCLA sweatshirt when she heard some movement in the kitchen. Stopping, Karen forgot about the clothes and stuck her head out of the door.

“Morning sleeping beauty.” Hen said with a grin. “I made coffee.” When Karen didn’t reply right away, Hen closed the gap between them and pulled her close. She ignored the squeak of protest that came out of Karen’s mouth and pressed her lips to her forehead. “What are you in the mood for, pancakes, bacon and eggs, or French toast?” 

“They all sound amazing.” Karen said softly, grinning as Hen passed her a steaming mug of coffee. She leaned against the counter and watched Hen move around her kitchen. “How did you find everything?”

Laughing, Hen opened the cupboard, eyebrows arched. “Karen, you label everything.”

“Shut up.” Karen’s face broke into a wide smile. 

Hen kissed her again, long and lingering, full of love and unspoken desires before pulling away to start the pancakes. “You’re cute when you’re turned on.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. You look...happy.” Hen mused as she mixed the batter.

“I am happy.” And she was. She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this happy.

“Good.” Hen made two plates of pancakes and placed them on the table. “You should eat.”

Karen shrugged and went to the fridge and washed up a small dish of strawberries and cut them up and placed them on the table. “Thank you.”

“Pancakes are easy.” Hen replied as she spooned some strawberries onto the pancakes.

Perfectly manicured eyebrows arched and Karen stabbed a strawberry with the fork, their gazes meeting. 

“Oh. For...last night.”

Karen nodded and took another bite.

“You’re welcome.” It was Hen’s turn to smile shyly and she took a sip of her coffee. 

They sat in comfortable silence as Karen tried to drown the butterflies in her stomach with coffee while Hen tried to do the same. It wasn’t the last time they would do that. Sit at the table, wearing nothing more than a tshirt, eating breakfast. Hen flashed Karen a dazzling smile before getting to her feet and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “How about you say we go shower?” She offered, watching as Karen’s face flushed again, but she nodded nonetheless.


	5. Lucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Hen is hurt, she learns how lucky she really is.

Her phone rang. Again. Karen sighed heavily and looked at the number, not one that she knew. After the fifth call, she picked up, exasperation in her voice.

“Karen Baker.”

“Karen. This is Athena.”

Her heart got stuck in her throat and she tried to swallow repeatedly as she tried to listen to what Athena was saying. “Is she okay?”

Athena’s voice sounded tinny in her ears and Karen picked up a few words of the conversation. Falling building. Trapped. Found her.

“Which hospital?” She threw her laptop in her bag and grabbed her keys. She would text her supervisor later to tell them about where she was going. At this point in time it didn’t matter. All that mattered was getting to Hen. She wasn’t sure how she made it to the hospital in one piece, but she did and she found herself walking through the elevator doors. Athena was there waiting for her, concern written all over her dark features. She took her hand and walked her to a quiet alcove and sat her down on the bench.

“Karen, you need to brace yourself. There was a fire in an apartment building and Hen was caught in it when the roof collapsed. She’s going to be okay. She’s sedated because of the burns and they have her on oxygen. Her arm is casted and will be for six weeks. She has a concussion and some bruises and cuts.”

“How bad is it?” Karen said quietly, digging her fingernails into the palms of her hands leaving small half moon indents in the skin.

“She’ll live.” Athena said quietly. “But she’s going to be laid up for a little while. She has some serious burns on her leg and ankle, and she has a broken wrist. They’re going to do some skin grafts and she has a concussion.” She knew the younger woman wasn’t taking in everything she was saying so she repeated her words again, slowly and calmly.

Karen stopped listening after Athena assured her that Hen would live. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes and Athena let her cry for a few moments before giving her arm a squeeze. “Okay, now you’re gonna go in there and you’re gonna give your girlfriend a smile and you’re gonna support her.”

Nodding, Karen got to her feet and followed Athena into the hospital room. Hen was pale, laying on the hospital bed, connected to what seemed like a million tubes and wires. She shot a glance towards Athena who laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. She walked in and sat at Hen’s beside, interlacing their fingers together. 

“Hey babe.” She whispered softly, pressing her forehead to their hands. “I’m here, you just need to worry about getting better, okay?” She tried as best she could to keep the tears out of her voice, but they rolled down her cheeks. “Please? Just promise me that you’re gonna try to get better?”

The soft beeping of the monitor assured her that Hen was still alive, despite the limp hand that she held. She sat a silent vigil at her bedside, declining a meal from Chimney and a drink from Michael. Athena brought her a hoodie, one of Hen’s, that Karen pulled on tucked her legs inside iit. The nurses came and went, finally bringing in a cot so that Karen could sleep. But she didn’t. Chimney found her the next morning in the same position they left her in. It wasn’t until Karen felt Hen’s fingers twitch and her hard tighten that she moved. 

“K-Karen?” Her name slipped past cracked lips and Karen sat up, her hand on Hen’s cheek. 

“Shh…I’m here.” She whispered, brushing a kiss across her knuckles. Reluctantly Karen let go of her hand as nurses walked into the room, but she stayed close, her eyes full of fear. The nurse changed the bandage on her leg and spoke to Hen in soft undertones. When she left the room, Karen was back at her bedside, hands intertwined again. “How are you feeling?” She whispered, helping Hen sit up and gave her a sip of water.

“Sore.” Her voice was gravelly and weak. “Y-You stayed?”

Karen brushed her lips over Hen’s knuckles and nodded. “Of course.” Her lips twitched into a ghost of a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. 

“How long?”

“Two days.” 

They turned and saw Athena in the doorway, her arms full of paper bags holding food. “Just gotta say Hen, your girlfriend is a stubborn pain in the ass.” She said putting the food on the table.

Karen shrugged and gave Athena a shy smile. 

Athena shook her head and pulled out a bowl of soup and passed it over to Hen and passed a grilled sandwich to Karen and a bottle of juice. “This way you won’t pass out.” The older woman said gruffly, though the soft squeeze on Karen’s shoulder showed her true feelings. 

Pulling up the extra chair, Athena opened her own sandwich and took a bite and gave the couple a knowing look. Karen unwrapped the sandwich and took a small bite, her stomach churning in protest. She watched as Hen gingerly ate some of the soup, glaring at Athena when she kicked her chair.

“Eat your sandwich, Karen.” Athena said, her voice leaving no room for argument, dark eyes watching as Karen took another small bite. “So tonight you’re actually going to sleep?” She asked, her demand thinly disguised as a question. 

Karen shrugged and picked at the sandwich with one hand, the other one drawing soft designs on the back of Hen’s hand. Athena had dropped off a change of clothes for Karen, a pair of sweats and a hoodie from her own closet, and she was glad to see that she was wearing them. The younger woman’s eyes were red and swollen, dark circles belaying how much sleep she had gotten in the past few days. “I’ll try.”

It wasn’t the answer that Athena wanted but it would do for now. She watched as Karen picked at the sandwich as much as Hen took tentative bites of her soup. Visiting hours were over and Athena slipped out with promises to visit the next morning. Karen sat nervously at Hen’s side in an uncharacteristic silence, her fingers playing with the other’s hand.

“Why did you stay?” Hen asked after a few long minutes. Karen stared at her eyes wide and full of confusion and maybe even a little bit of offense.

“Because I love you.” Karen said softly. “So of course I was going to stay.” Her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. “But...I...should go now.” She finished quickly as Hen watched the emotions wash over Karen’s face. Confusion, then sadness, then anger, and finally acceptance. “But, glad to see that you’re gonna be okay.” Quickly she went to gather her bag.

“Karen, stop.” Hen whispered, her voice heavy with desperation. “Just slow your pretty little ass up, Baker.” She waited until Karen looked at her, tears heavy and unshed in her beautiful brown eyes. “I love you too, now come here.”

Karen walked back to Hen’s bed and the other woman grabbed her hand, tugging her into the bed beside her. Toeing off her shoes, Karen slid into the bed beside Hen and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Pressing her lips against the crown of Karen’s head, Hen shifted so they were lying together comfortably. “Thank you for staying.”

“You don’t need to thank me. I think it was as much for me as it was for you.” Karen chuckled softly. “I needed to know you were safe.”

“You know that this is my life, right? That as a first responder there’s always a chance that I could get hurt.” Hen winced as she tried to move her leg to give them more space.

Nodding, Karen readjusted the pillow under Hen’s leg before moving to get off the bed. “You should get a good night’s sleep…”

The older woman laughed softly and pulled Karen close. “So then you’re going to sleep here with me.” She said nudging Karen softly. “Change into the clothes that ‘Thena left and we can go to sleep.”

Worry lines creased her face and Karen brushed her hand over Hen’s face. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never will.” She smiled softly, exhaling loudly as she leaned against the pillows. A few moments later, Karen emerged from the washroom, fresh faced and wearing a pair of oversized sweats and Hen’s hoodie, her hair up on the top of her head. 

When the nurses came in to monitor Hen later on in the evening, they found the two of them cuddled together on the hospital bed, limbs entwined, Karen’s hand protectively on Hen’s chest.

Athena dropped Hen's overnight bag off at Karen’s, whistling under her breath at Karen’s townhouse. Hen was already sitting on the couch, her leg propped up on an ottoman and a blanket draped on her lap. “Made yourself at home, hunh?”

“Karen made me at home.” Her best friend replied with a smile as she motioned to the other end of the couch. 

A few moments later Karen poked her head around the corner and gave Athena a smile. “Stay, I’m just cooking lunch.” Tossing two bottles of water between Hen and Athena, she retreated back to the kitchen.

Athena smiled and looked back at Hen. “You are a lucky woman.” She said giving her friend a small nudge. “Whatever she’s cooking smells amazing.”

“I am.” Hen agreed leaning back against the couch. 

Later that night, Karen’s hand was under her t-shirt, and Hen’s hand raking through Karen’s braids, the older woman smiled to herself in the dark. She was a lucky woman 


	6. Meet the parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karen takes Hen home to meet her parents.

Karen’s fingers tapped the steering wheel in a nervous cadence as they stopped at the red light. Hen placed her hand on her knee and squeezed it softly, a silent reminder of her support and caring. They were driving to Karen’s parents’ place, the homes growing larger as they approached. Hen could feel waves of nervous energy washing off her girlfriend and she wished that there was more she could do to help. At the next red light, Hen took her hand and pressed a soft kiss on her palm.

“You know we don’t have to do this.” She said quietly. “We can go as friends, or we don’t have to go at all.”

Sighing, Karen pulled off into the closest parking lot and put her car into park. She exhaled audibly a few times before looking back at Hen. “I know we can.” She said softly. “But I want to be open. I want to tell people about us.” Her lips curled into a gentle smile.

“People don’t need to be your family.” Hen reasoned. She knew that this was weighing on her girlfriend, that Karen had spent many sleepless nights making pro-con charts about coming out to her parents, and even more sleepless nights worrying about her decision. “I’m okay with just being your friend.”

Silence filled the car and Karen threaded her fingers through her hair. Hen was a talker, and she would work out her problems out loud, whereas Karen needed to process her problems silently before speaking. “But you’re not just my friend, Hen.” Karen said finally, resting her arm on the steering wheel. “You’re my girlfriend and I’m in love with you.”

Hen took Karen’s hand and laced their fingers together. She was 28 and had spent the majority of her adult life bouncing from pointless job to pointless job, from woman to woman. Being a paramedic and Karen were the best things she’s ever had in her life and of course she wanted to celebrate it, but not if it put a rift between Karen and her family. She had been out since she was in high school and thankfully her mother had accepted Hen and her sexuality quite easily, but she knew that wasn’t always the case. “I love you too, Karen but I also don’t want you to be hurt.”

“My parents would never get physical.”

“That’s not the hurt that I was talking about.” Hen said softly, pressing a kiss on Karen’s knuckles. “Remember how hard it was for  _ you _ to accept your sexuality? Some parents have...intense reactions to finding out that their loved ones are gay.”

Nodding, Karen looked at Hen before putting her car into drive. “I know, but this is something I have to do. For me.”

“Okay.” Hen said, knowing that Karen had made up her mind. “Just remember that I’m going to be here for you, and I love you.”

Most of the drive to Santa Monica was in silence as Karen pulled up to a well kept home. There were cars already on the long and wide driveway. Karen pulled in behind and looked at Hen. She took a long shuddering breath before putting the car in park and getting out. Leaving their bags in the trunk, Karen reached for Hen’s hand and held it as they walked up to the door. It swung open before Karen could reach out to knock. A young man with a mop of curls opened it with a grin. Their skin tones were different and he didn’t have the amazingly long lashes that Karen did, but the smile the exact same. He wrapped his arms around Karen tightly, lifting her off the ground.

“Hen. This is my brother, Marcus.” She squeaked, her feet flailing. He finally let her down and Karen brushed off her clothes and looked back at Hen.

“Hen, this is my little brother Marcus. He’s 19 and at USC playing basketball.” Karen said louder this time ran her fingers through her hair and gave her brother a small smile as he shook Hen’s hand. “Marcus this is my...this is Hen. Other brothers aren't here.” She looked back at her brother. “Mom and Daddy?”

“Inside.” He nodded and kicked the door open a bit wider. 

Karen toed off her shoes and waited for Hen to do the same thing, her hands shoved deep in her pockets. The home was modest and well kept and Hen plastered a wide smile on her face as they entered the kitchen. The older woman at the stove turned around and gave them a bright smile. 

“Karen!” She wiped her hands off on her apron and gave her daughter a light hug. Pulling away she gave Hen a smile. “I’m Beth Baker. Karen said she was bringing a friend.”

Hen bit back the urge to rub Karen’s back watching her reaction to the word  _ friend _ but Hen nodded and reached out to shake her hand. “Nice to meet you, I’m Henrietta Wilson, but most people just call me Hen.”

“Nice to meet you too.” Beth said with a smile. Hen couldn’t help notice the similarity between mother and daughter, from the shape of her eyes to their bright smiles. Her hands went deep into her pockets, rocking back on her heels nervously. 

“Could you girls help with the table?” Beth asked as she went back to the stove. “Just finishing up with the lasagna and salad for supper. You’re not a vegetarian, are you Hen?”

“No Ma’am.” Hen grinned. “It smells delicious. Come on Karen, we can go set the table. Is there anything else we can do?”

“Just setting the table would be fine. Thank you, Hen.”

Karen and Hen took the dishes into the dining room and started to set the table in a comfortable silence. Hen couldn’t help but smile at the simple domesticity of the act as they moved around each other. Beth came into the room carrying the bubbling lasagna, a larger man carrying a salad behind her. The introductions were made and Hen and Karen sat down beside each other, fingers brushing gently under the table before Reginald Baker cleared his throat and everyone clasped their hands in front of them. If Hen forgot about the fact that Karen’s father was a preacher, she certainly remembered as she sat around the table.

Karen’s hand brushed gently over Hen’s knee as they ate, the conversations easy and calm. Karen’s family was sweet, kind, and genuinely interested in Hen and her career as a paramedic. It gave Hen hope that their reaction to their relationship would be a positive one.

A cheesecake appeared in front of them and Hen picked at it nervously, watching as Karen put her fork down. “Daddy, Mom...there’s something I need to tell you.” Her lower lip went between her teeth and she chewed on it before she blurted out the next words. “I’m gay. Hen isn’t just a friend, she’s my girlfriend.”

It was like they were in a vacuum and all the oxygen was sucked from the room. Hen took Karen’s hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze, watching her family’s reaction. The clatter of a chair hitting the ground broke the silence and Hen sighed as she watched a tear roll down Karen’s cheek. Her father stormed off, muttering words like “unnatural” and “sinning” while Beth sat in silence. After a few minutes of heavy uncomfortable silence, Marcus got to his feet and nodded towards Karen and Hen. 

“Let’s grab your bags, we got the guest house set up out back.” He said without sparing a look his mother’s way. Once they were out of earshot, he wrapped his arms around his sister and held her for a long time. “Fuck them, Karen.” He said with a light laugh. “I love you.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and gave Hen a smile. “And I like Hen more than any of your boyfriends.”

Hen gave Marcus a gentle smile as they walked outside, her hand finding Karen’s and she intertwined their fingers, giving her hand a soft squeeze.

Marcus shouldered their bags before turning back to Karen. “Mom and Dad already took so much from you, Karen. They took Julliard from you, don’t let them take this chance for you to be happy too.” Walking around the back of the house, he opened the gate and led them to the smaller guest house. Flicking on the outdoor lights, he opened the door. There was a small kitchen along with a small washroom and a bedroom suite. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he looked at the two women and gave them a shy smile. “If you two are happy, nothing else really matters.” He said honestly. “Just promise me that when you can you’ll get married and I can rip up the dance floor.”

Tears rolled down Karen’s cheeks and she wiped them away, watching Marcus leave. Once the door was closed, the dam of emotions broke and she fell into Hen’s arms. She cried until there were no tears left and she was both physically and emotionally exhausted. Hen laid with her on the bed, cuddling her gently and watching her sleep. Padding out of the guest house, leaving the door ajar, Hen sat at the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the cool water alone with her thoughts. 

“I just want her to live a normal life.”

Hen’s feet splashed in the water as she pulled up, cursing quietly when her pants got wet. Looking up, she saw Beth sit down beside her. 

“She’s a black woman in the United States, I don’t want her life to be any harder than it already is.” The older woman tried to explain softly.

Exhaling softly, Hen wiped her hands on her jeans. “Mrs. Baker. Beth. I understand, trust me. Being a black lesbian isn’t the easiest thing in the world, but...your daughter makes me so happy.” She gave her a small half smile. “She’s amazing, and I have you and your husband to thank for that. I am going to do my best to give her a good life. A happy life.”

Silence. Beth dipped her feet in the water and kicked around for a few moments before looking back at Hen. “You make her happy.” She said quietly. “I haven’t seen Karen smile like that for a really long time. Do you love her?”

Hen smiled and looked at Beth. “I love her with every ounce of my being.” She admitted.

Getting to her feet, Beth wiped off her hands on her pants. “We’re going to have brunch tomorrow around 11 am.”

Hen stayed outside for a few more moments before heading back inside and changing into sweats and a tank top and climbing into bed with aren. She didn’t sleep much that night, mostly she spent it watching Karen. There was nothing more she wanted than to be able to tell her that it would all be okay, instead she just laid with her, whispering sweet nothing to her in her sleep.


End file.
